An Unexpected Meeting
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: Kagome is shopping with her friends when she sees someone unexpected at the mall. Kagome and Sesshoumaru NON-ROMANTIC!


I don't own Inuyasha. I am aware that someone has written a fic with this idea in it, but I thought of it before I read it, so I'm gonna post anyway :D

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Hmm… I think I recognize that…_

Kagome blinked, and the man vanished into the throng of people at the mall. A weight hit her and suddenly she was lying on the ground with another girl who looked no more than twenty.

"Ah! Gomen, Ojou-san," the young woman quickly apologized and leapt to her feet, rushing off.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri and Yuka appeared. "Are you all right?"

"Hai," Kagome accepted their hands and got to her feet again. _Her face was very familiar…_

"Guys, look at these _shoes!_" Ayumi's voice came as she stood with her hands pressed against the glass of a shop window, drooling.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Eri asked, concerned. "I mean, I know you said you're feeling fine but isn't it a little early after your case of mumps cleared up for you to be out shopping?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "I fine, seriously," she said brightly. "A girl ran into me, that's all. On with the shopping!"

"Well, if you're sure…" Yuka agreed.

Another glance of the familiar man distracted her.

"Kagome-chan?"

She shook her head violently. "It's nothing! I just thought I saw someone I knew!"

They continued shopping before taking a break beside the fountain.

_Hmm… who do I know with long black hair? Other than Inuyasha during a new moon… And Naraku…_

The man she was thinking about suddenly appeared again, and she got a better look at him. His hair was longer than she thought – it touched his thighs – and it was tied back in a _very_ loose ponytail. His skin was pale and flawless, making him look young. He couldn't be more than thirty.

He turned and looked right at her.

Kagome gasped.

"Kagome-chan?"

_He knew her._

She shivered.

"_Kagome-chan?_"

The man turned and walked away.

Looking at her concerned friends, she said, "Ano… I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute!" she had barely finished speaking before sprinting after him.

_Where is he?_

Panting, Kagome turned a corner and saw the street was deserted. There was a _thud_ behind her and she turned around to see him slowly stand up out of his crouching position, as though he had just fallen to the place he now stood. But… that was impossible. The buildings were too tall. He'd have to be…

Youkai.

"Ano… do I know you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Heh," the man smirked, and she felt a chill run down her spine. She blinked and suddenly he no longer had dark eyes, but amber ones. All-too-familiar markings appeared on his face.

"S – Sesshoumaru?" she stuttered.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Sou na," she whispered.

"It's been a while… Kagome," he said. "Although I doubt it has been as long for you."

#~#~#

"So what do you do now?"

It seemed surreal to be walking through the mall talking to Sesshoumaru – the cold-hearted, bloodthirsty half brother of Inuyasha – as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I have a business," Sesshoumaru replied, carrying a shopping bag over his shoulder in a casual way. "Sometimes I live in a hotel, sometimes I camp in the mountains. It depends."

"_You_ have a job?" Kagome blurted out.

"This Sesshoumaru will not resort to stealing necessities like some impoverished human," he said, sounding much like the taiyoukai she was used to.

"Right. Gomen. So how did you get your hair that color? Do you have some kind of spell on it like you do your face?"

"Iie. I just had to dye it."

She choked on a burst of laughter, and he glared at her from the side.

"Kagome-chan!" her three friends ran up to her.

Her heart nearly stopped when she realized she would have to introduce her best friends to someone who had tried to kill her.

_Uh-oh._

"Hey, who's this?" Ayumi asked.

"Ano… this is Inuyasha's brother," she stuttered.

"Sou na! Kagome's boyfriend's _brother_?" they all cried.

Sesshoumaru looked unfazed. "Half-brother," he corrected.

"_Chichi-ue!_" a voice cried out over the crowd. A young woman rushed up to the group.

It was the girl who had knocked into her earlier.

"Chichi-ue, you deserted me!" the girl laughed cheerfully, looking at the girls. "Aunt Kagome! Hi!"

Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"Natsumi, let's go," Sesshoumaru said, turning and walking away.

"Hai, Chichi-ue!"

He nodded slightly in farewell. "Sayonara, Kagome."

Kagome gawked in shock at the empty space.

"Kagome-chan?"

She suddenly realized why Natsumi looked so familiar.

"That hypocritical jerk! After all he said about me and Inuyasha's mother, he goes and marries Rin!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hehe. Couldn't resist that bit at the end. Reviews! :D


End file.
